


A Single Truth

by thelonelywolf



Series: The Poems of a College Student [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, College, Frustration, Poetry, Sherlock (TV) References, poem, so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: "What's the point of being clever if you can't prove it?"





	A Single Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so very tired of being put on a pedestal that I couldn't possibly live up to. I'm only human, and not even a very good one. 
> 
> Have you ever been told that you're incredibly smart, far ahead of the masses? Then you go out into the real world and realize that you're actually pretty average? That you're only genius compared to the locals? But people don't understand that and have unrealistic expectations of you? And it slowly eats away at your mental and emotional health? And you become stressed, angry, and bitter?
> 
> Yeah.

"What's the point of being clever if you can't prove it?"

I talk a big game,  but function like a first-class idiot.

I used to be one of the smartest in high school.

But come college I find out I'm just an average fool.

 

My family and friends put me on a pedestal and gave me a crown.

Now I struggle to live up to it and not let them down.

I think I'm decently clever, but struggle to let it show.

And there is still so much that I don't know.

 

I'm burning myself out trying to be the person everyone thinks I am.

I try to tell them but nobody seems to give a damn.

I love you all and try my hardest to see it through, 

but I'm just little broken me, so you'll have to make do. 


End file.
